


format corrupted_error

by epithetta



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epithetta/pseuds/epithetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cannot open Torchwood2010.jpg. Format corrupted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	format corrupted_error

**Author's Note:**

> Written utilising the writerinadrawer prompt 4.08, "Letters and Diaries" (The year is 3000 and an archeologist has found a letter or a diary written by a member of the Torchwood team.). Added element: a song.

ÿØÿá  
çExif  
DOCTOR

ÿÀâeò³„ÃÓuãóF'"¤´•ÄÔäô¥µÅÕåõVfv†-¦ÆÖæö7GWgw‡-§·Ç×ç÷ Öøñùß1/4Šü‰öú 4´?}‡'Ûé*Y1ñJ¤&fires&of&Abaddon  
Àè?-îºxEXTERMINATEò  
-(ÈU'·Qÿ4é GÑ‹ŽÖ?à Úã3/4| Ùd˜  
‚IantoS€ÓÍ†Sõhvc-?í? "gOŸñI\¯ý×jßý+?ÿÐækÍ;¤S@sNæ1/4V kÊ-Úª$¸ãR\L?&5=þ'ªÂ SîUCÞÎ?É:Þþ‰,º¢#Ð«þ-þI?Pi~ Ú }f Õ"c\=Aäc²'p±Ñƒ-n  
Ô:BÁ3/4IíTORCHWOOD INSTITUTE  
'ê¥/Ð-Ëÿj¥£k†¢d1Ú³æÕq(tm)vS³m4µ$‡1ƒp'ó*»Harkness{ÜŒ1/4=^hÆ:"Áâ5víÚÊ€´†¸?8f@?k?'ßÎzè±\Á‡SšæŸ`t3Q ¤möû-  
&U˜Y?5ÚósÜí&&&&þ«~?ù‹&EXTERMINATE  
Geneticist& RD?4 ".TÄBwˆµÞ (.Xòí¢± 4 J@Ý ?×Å%-#çüRV?õCñ?ÿ×óÏ^ßÞŸŠ_k"D+ e  
&\+ | OBSERVE¿$ *¦KZÇnþIž('V D?GVÇO*u(r)1/4ÙWž!€óÙgtúÁÉi  
H?1/2jXßÐÏ(tm)@¯?4 Ì²G#ºz+¯&ÆÕeÌÇi?öÛ;[ w»úß˜ƒ]ƒïÐ?«ìég2Çõ ±ëÚÍ´W"×  
4564564564564564564678904567890456456456Þçu?´(ª(tm)Toshiko&Satoe[?›¿éú‰²± 3/4 g ?ñ% ¢²ƒ&HEAD&SHOT&5ÂÒD"T£  
dEU6teâò³„ÃÓuãóF"¤´•ÄÔäô¥µÅÕåõVfv†-¦ÆÖæö'7GWgw‡-§·ÇÿÚ ˜ WHEN FOR GOD'S SAK COMINGbCS?ºÈ2qF@?hÄíÃûÍjHà¸nc„93/40¥TÖðàwd-$!²_ý³  
øNˆÌlo¯ý ãÈ(c)e×ñ[ˆmÛô|þoý&&&&ð_üžaI?; ¢ƒìcÜÐÝ"AE'µ£? ?' À BŒ¤l ˆ!ä&&&&€a'?º? Úw &Jones&in&espionage.  
ú+Ù3/4«òWE&ARE&CO$|$«$Ú%MING  
öm&Harkness&remitted&under&great&duress  
eo&´»Úíú;•?ì,z ê)†´?w7Ç^?"÷|OY•Ê2-/¥ãéØHx€6íÚÍ(c)(r)úÅ1/2¢ÊÁ ;PÐ-7¹ßŸý"%ƒ/ {kú)ÁÎà 3žA /Ó^ª&:EÏêµµ¹gi÷8 Great  
War1/4x;¿äÞ£[*×=ÆV¹ï{ËÜw8(tm)qó((Ø¦Xáçü Þ € ß&Cooper&head&shot.  
8"È'žrˆá '- šIKv")h›n‰(c)cêiÏ?â'mšqçø¤iÿ„º åˆc¥ôBæÌG?ÁJ,l|  
#š Z!ãÈ?SîÃ&&&& ˜kòNIJ5Ñ4(ÙXÉ?œ~)&Øý1/4iÏËrJÕŽãù†( v;ÞÝÿÔàƒÛ0 ¿ˆðú1/22ès æ? CO-PILOTŸüƒ-cZIÜ|4Âµ¦.TÄBwˆµÞ (.Xòí¢± 4 J@Ý  
?×Å%-#çüRV?õCñ?ÿ×óÏ^ßÞŸŠ_k"D+ e  
&\+ |I'd like to take a minute o  
f your time to talk about the lord.#8#f#"#Â#ð$$M$|$«$Ú%&&&&%8%h%-%Ç%÷&'&W&‡&·&è' 'I'z'«'Ü((?(q(¢(Ô) )8)k)?)Ð* *5*h*›*Ï+ +6+i+?+Ñ, ,9,n,¢,×-  
-A-v-«-á L‚·î/$/Z/'/Ç/þ050l0¤0Û1 1J1‚1º1ò2*2c2›2Ô3  
3F3?3¸3ñ4+4e4ž4Ø5 5M5‡5Â5ý676r6(r)6é7$7`7œ7×8 8P8Œ8È9 TARDIS9B9?91/49ù:6:t:²:ï;-;k;ª;è.'.e.¤.ã="=a=¡=à(TARDIS  
(`((à?!?a?¢?â@#@d@¦@çA)AjAAîB0BrBµB÷C:C}CÀD DGDŠDÎE EUEšEÞF"FgF«FðG5G{GÀH HKH'H×I&IcI(c)IðJ7J}JÄK  
KSKšKâL*LrLºM MJM"MÜN%NnN·OcCc-cëd@d"dée=e'eçf=f'fèg=g"géh?h-hìiCišiñjHjŸj÷CYBERMAN&kOk§kÿlWl¯mm`m¹n nknÄo-  
oxoÑp+p†pàq:q•qðrKr¦s s]s¸t tptÌu(uuáv(v›vøwVw³x xnxÌy*y‰yçzFz¥{ {c{Â|!|?|á}A}¡~ ~b~Â?#?„?å€G€¨?  
ü˜ý)ýºþKþÜÿmÿÿÿÛC&'()*456789:CDEFGHIJSTUVWXYZcdefghijstuvwxyzƒ„†‡ˆ‰Š'""•--  
TORCHWOOD˜(tm)š¢CYBERMAN£¤¥¦§¨(c)ª²³´µ·¸¹ºÂÃÄÅÆÇÈÉÊÒÓÔÕÖ×ØÙÚáâãäåæçèéêñòóôõö÷øùúÿÄghijstuvwxyz‚ƒ„†‡ˆ‰Š'""•-- cannibals in the crockery, sir.  
˜(tm)š¢£YVONNE&HARTMAN¤¥¦§¨(c)ª²³´µ·¸¹ºÂÃÄÅÆÇÈÉÊÒÓÔÕTORCHWOOD&Ö×ØÙÚâãäåæçèéêòóôõö÷øùúÿÚ=1/2*(r)Ã•n  
w»d³nìx¨Eà6sŽN1JIwÞUÛ?›' i›·1  
ðrO¥aÝCOMING  
MÝ&&&&v÷ÝÒ¥)ÁBLANKET THE WORLD.  
ÞŒ

ÆJ±?uHéE¸A÷B1ç  
Ôî&penalty  
Œ?CÒ±ÎÔm¯?G S º ¤‰P£HÅœnçîŸåXW¡-pRrÝW&b»pÏ[ õ‰Î\ 1/4äœž BULLET POINT&ª³ª(c)$!Æ{óW/"&&&&I&Owen  
Harper£#¡íTX²«*?0{÷¯v #Á£b`m  
&&&&*à"À&ô4ß?(c)ã&suspension  
yÈ(c)Sn6  
FIRE&WTER  
w¥}  
¨ŽØSòŒç&u¨[9ÈÂgñ(c)˜-Fî zñÙÀ9Á ˆD@È eÈ = Îêˆã 2TuÛžµ8  
¤•pvô g5 &Äð Ž«ë] g?%`'îÐ&secrets  
4òªF&LEVEL&F  
mÏU ¡Ýòª ?~sV n{Ç~´=  
âmV -¸°ÆÌò1ïQºBACK FOR YOU  
R»YÆÞ@8"ž˜öÁê¿ÅQHŽ×xtSÏçI -ˆ]Uc-&%¤  
î«mšW &L†2àíÄ àCSV}Í¯N"Ä ?.Áµ¸ÈtÕó û(]üÎ êG Œ MP['€pÆ¤•X9ÞCvÈ - Ž¸9 Ðž‚`(c)ÛÃ Üt£vHÁ&w4óÆà ?Ó Šˆ €Iü¨Bò rã¡î  
0òÜá-"ät.Ši#€ ÿÃ ŽiA æ ÷5%Ü•@È#?(ëíB?7î88Î)ƒ#Ü?œÓÁ  
œ‚Xó'zÒ+RXÕ?*Û@Ã¤`À±Á-¤TšlFOR YOU 4 U‡   
&&&&7q¸u "?§ää-9íH&&&&ÚÄð«Ô?×ëMùrOÊ œü§¨C˜  
}¡vúsÅ4 Ú J(c)-çŠ  
ï'*Ö(tm)Ð§WE&ARE&COMING  
Xðß(éíL"!Jä(r)îx&Ñ¸_"s ÎBïPAûÇŽ)Å‚§ 7.6;Rhµ+X² c¡?•=Ttü˜T  
K²'Û²:ã?S#la¹·(tm)‡\OPEN THE MANI^LATOR  
"(tm)U?Ç•îxâ'eòèWÚT §~tèÙ@$  
w úÓÜƒó"ãhá»ÿùÒ¯•Q?"}Ý1/4šjÍv' F&qÁ¤(r)7a  
m|€3&Šsc' ž3&('Ër9\ò£ ýi;6sÓ‚();  
.ä3g?Ý&)ÝP«äsÔ/Ý¥Ê",[i-‹Ö'Øˆ[T1çoCL‚% -_(c)ç Štd  
I9'ACE&IME  
Ž1NäãwË»(c)&(9  
RIFT IN TIME AND SPACE  
XÓ?+  
íÁnŽ; ?G?¹ˆ2-ãæÀúSdh '&A ?/9 Ú(r)æ G  
óŽ1÷±Æi?´Œãh=X-3J1/2·*•aŒö&?²oÆÅ? nàŸZh‡ØwÞ8Ã&r}1Rš?ŽqÆw Ö-@ ðD‹Ô&ð=(c)&·€r6ŽFhHmô x&7PHLANGE PHLANGE  
øOQRB î* 3 p‡÷WE&ARE&WE&ARE  
¥H¨HÜ rôÏ¥  
PLstagsrinïantlers  
-I œc å¤Û love you,?Z  
±)È §ZE% a  
taÅM?oaí?¨¨àâ‚ª Ì& :š@ùÇ˜ø` Î9  
N'@P ?q?Ý?#' ÃyëKŸ1/4 &O&é«òî œžpNEHƒ!- U°O4^ÁaSËù·FÌÁÁÇ(´ß+a 7 ß3/4jeŒ g  
T ÈnãÚš ³oL ˜à±É •c;q- 9Î:?EÅmHÁR W· ÖˆÂ»m Wå&óéB¯õŒg¿"(tm))Ú Í§î°.Õ"[ ÆY&&&&Ú&1Ê÷ £& ðÜsíN']Ì³œ(c)# Ž¥1/2j0à‚H ×I lost my h%rt to a starshiptrooper  
(c)ª±Šz" Ü[œuÅ.?;Šò?»Q‰ Ht@»OÍŸâ§ñŽ¥X&?  
¨hÞ,˜ÊáÉÚƒœò1/4TR´-äH  
Òç.}Ò)[nÖV 7COMING  
9õ¨Ù³‚¸ú9Î}(c)E Qè5‚-Ê€ŠÝ³'K  
|Ø  
Æã1/2DìFåÚ =?8¦¦@  
`ò@.gE Œ«†ÆÓÅM1/4?ËN8À-Õ  
jtÁè9"@  
2ã*¹¨Ô²Æé¹•XgÊ²£ :-ÇÖ‚ ÆøÝÁ t&âš9 ÐŽ•*³(ùX F=2i¥³ó&¤¨Á&(L,5J†$·#¨Å ?îp Ôš ²ÇŒ€0E5T !¤Q?ži'Ý€ª?Ù°9Áô§€LÁÉWü(c)ûØàsÇj  
Â €$ŸOZhNÏR ´gå  
Iä7qRFÛT•Pyî{R ˜å³ÁÏÍÚž&‡ }wv FqÐ ž¡A à‚y¦?å‚¨À$à U}Ñ&[w-è)Ê?¸Žr  
J"[w Jù{ ƒß4(r)U² SÎiAQ´ó"Î)±"·?¤ðÄw-¡ÏÌî:UP†MÊ zçšEòÈ,ä?‰IÉ¦†Ú¥³žÙÇSH?2(CŽ¸ûÆšØ‹êH vòéž¹&M" &&&&fÚWE ARE COM¸ä-¹ö¡{³  
3¸Ž3/4Ô¡ÎÌƒ·'$b'Kqä¯# ' J  
PARASITE%  
ƒŽ})@#8

-"Ü'?ò êjc(c)*º&-y=Gjk1'a$ yf 9ÇËL  
Î 2=jÑSRE COMIN‹}E  
¹Ã Ž‡7'ûØ+'Ó&&&&!&?1/2î2(ˆ Á ×'øA*y  
µRFR-- ÃhÜ ò89éUä ?Ë?×=MXti à6ÜŒ&ÕvcŸ06ïÁÉqTz&&&&ÚI"Ë  
WE&ARE&COMING  
:²üÄž  
zT³,ªC1\Œá•·~u ?ÂL'ßyN= fÜ¥‹ & zWc¦3/4ìaÎ{ 8(r)#KR N0(tm)Á(r)ÓM Hh‰AéŸ"×&D"(r)uÃá:+sŒa°ÞÃŠ±À;‰&zôª¯û°&&&&F(ƒ¥\Ú .-  
'ý?1/4~týL¤?Ê÷ ‚6X?ºW ²î 2¤~&U«¹OMINGWE  
¡@(? fM&@]ÿl¤ÆFþö?¥`ÛÌÀ?À-¢´á'7ù1/4Ö=  
4åÊÌç&DOCTOR  
¦?1/4ØB]˜3/4~ö8?Kæ‚7&&&& &õaURDn^fÏ(r)Þ*ÙtØ  
COMING&WE&ARE(ìwÇ èÂIêrµ¨Ç?[ 4Í"Û ›'5y¥‰¥ %n;žÕ]¤ýè;‹&ýàEl""ýÉÓ`Ü  
ö  
TARDIS&Œ÷§ ‹ª«d? *$(tm)X??sÖ§3 Œ€ã'¿SRî5fBò(c)Q¹È_aKµÜOãŠh¹@ƒvAõÅG-Ú ;S(c)êi¤ÆôØ'Ê?pzûfœŒ¥W F ¥R 1œ"(3/4µ  
\Ž&õ«Pb¹¢Îz£§åU6†sÈÏ¡ Ô -ª9(c)qf‰Ü¸'MØ'÷/¦ÚBÑ Êüê @¸ªbXU±¿?§4$êT¯(tm)Œ-sK'Šåèä  
&&&& &‡j± Å3/4_•FzÍc&&&&A|-eõQÖGuu`&&&&ê§"JTØ&mFìO-ÒpyÊð*U@Ç ØŽ¸Æ +&9PÑ)Sè  
_Æ´à?È,WE&ARE&COMING  
9?a%bî=HW  
Fî£&~ut4ìŒì#?1/2 ¨¯-  
COMING

END TRANS

**Author's Note:**

> Base code for this fic obtained by opening [this jpeg](http://pics.livejournal.com/epithetta/pic/000011wb) as a word document.


End file.
